Rebel Without A Cause
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, this is an AU for Jimberly in which Jason is a bad boy, and he's new in Angel Grove, and Kimberly falls for him. It will have some dark themes, and I hope ya'll like. There will be no Tommy, I promise. XD.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of Power Rangers do not belong to me. Neither does anything else that is someone else's. This is an idea I got when I was working on a Jason/Kimberly video. I was using some scenes from **__A Bad Reflection On You__**. What if Jason was new in Angel Grove, and he was a bad boy? Would Kim still fall or him? There will be no Tommy, as I can't stand him for those new to my writing. This will be a WIP, even though I don't need any of those, sigh. Read on!**_

Rebel Without A Cause

By Julia

His motorcycle was red, with black flames. Jason Scott breezed in town, in front of his family's moving truck. Jason didn't know how they chosen to come to Angel Grove from San Francisco, but here they were. Jason's brown hair was in his eyes, and he had an earring in his ear. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a leather jacket, (which was black) a white tee shirt, and he had on heavy combat boots. He had a tattoo on his arm, it was a rose, with his mother's name underneath it. Jason had lost his mother when he was five. His father was incredibly distant now, and would barely talk to him. Jason didn't want to admit that he cared about it. Because he did. Jason couldn't get a bit of attention from him.

His father was driving the U-Haul, and his uncle Theo was driving their Honda Civic. Jason's whole life was in that U-Haul. Jason didn't want to be here. They had sold the house that he'd always lived in, and the memories of his mother had been in that house. Jason didn't want to stay in the crappy apartment they'd gotten. His dad didn't really go to work as regularly as he used to. Jason was used to it by now. Je was definitely a person who got what he wanted anyway. Jason stopped at a stoplight, and looked around. This place seemed to be a Norman Rockwell painting. That was the bad thing. He curled his lip in disgust. Jason didn't want to even go by the school. It was probably just as suburban as the rest of the town. It was a lot smaller than San Fran. That was a definite bad thing. He started up his foot on the bike again and they headed down the street again. Jason didn't even know where they were going to even put all of their stuff. Not that he'd cared about most of his stuff. Jason was not one to get into material possessions. He only had a few things that he really wanted to keep. They rumbled to a stop in the bad part of town.

Their apartment building was rundown, not that Jason was surprised. It's not like they had a lot of money to really afford something nice. He locked up his bike and took off his helmet. Jason tossed some of his hair out of his eyes. His wavy hair was down to his collarbone. He went to the U-Haul, and didn't say a word to his father. He knew that David didn't want to say anything to him anyway. Jason opened the back of the truck. They had movers, but honestly Jason didn't trust any of them. He grabbed his end table and headed up to the building. It wasn't going to keep anything out, it looked like it would fall over if the wind blew it funny. He pulled out keys, and opened up the door to the building. Jason didn't think he could live here without having a lock on his bedroom door. The rest of the building wasn't much better. They at least lived on the fourth floor, so it was less likely that they'd get robbed. Jason tucked some of his hair behind his ear. He didn't know how they were going to survive here. He opened the door to their apartment, his brown eyes taking in the worn apartment. They had appliances, though, Jason wasn't sure why. He headed for his bedroom, which was off the kitchen. He put his end table down, and his helmet on top. He wished they could have stayed in San Francisco.

Jason was supposed to help unload some things, but he decided to let the movers do it and grabbed up his helmet again. It was time to go and check out Angel Grove. Jason brushed past the movers and went back down the stairs. He grabbed his uncle and ignored his father. Jason hated him. Ever since he was five, his father had been incredibly standoffish with him. Jason was incredibly used to that. That was just how life went, and it was sad. That he was used to it, anyway. Jason's boots scuffed on the pavement as he headed to his bike. He checked his pockets. Yes, he had some joints. Jason was covered on that front. Then he slid onto his bike, his hair that wasn't in the helmet splayed out over his back. Jason wasn't going to let his dad talk him into getting it cut, either. Jason didn't care what his dad and possibly the school thought. It was his hair, and he'd grown it for three years. It was strong, too, he used long and strong shampoo. He liked to keep it nice. Jason got on the bike and tore off down the street. What was going on all up in here? Probably nothing.

The park was totally full of people. Kimberly Anne Hart loved this. It was always gorgeous in Angel Grove, Southern California at its best. Kimberly was sitting with her best friends, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Billy Mitchell, and Curtis Taylor, Zack's cousin. They were having a picnic, sandwiches, chips, cookies. That sort of thing. Kim had brought her guitar. She loved to play, and her friends loved to hear her. She was laughing and picking up a sandwich to eat when she saw a boy ride into a parking space on a bike. A motorcycle. Kimberly's breath caught. Her friends were talking, but she was focused on him. He was beautiful, he was so good looking. He looked to be a "bad boy" quote unquote, he was dressed in tight jeans, a leather jacket, a tight white tee shirt, and huge combat boots. Kimberly couldn't believe how chocolate his brown eyes were. He might be the hottest guy she'd ever seen. She didn't know if she was ever going to find one that was so hot. Kimberly had never had a boyfriend before. She had never really been interested in anyone before. Kimberly tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She kept her eyes on him. He was walking around the grass, and Kimberly was thinking he was new in town. He seemed to be looking at the park with fresh eyes.

Excusing herself, Kimberly got up, meaning to go over and introduce herself. Her hand ran over her jeans pocket, where her iPhone was. She was wearing a pair of pink jeans, relaxed fit, and a hot pink tee shirt. She had on a pair of red flats. She got up to him, a smile coming over her features. She was friendly, it was just how they all were. "Um, hi. You new to Angel Grove?" It was small enough that she knew he was. Kim wanted to offer her hand, but she wasn't sure if he was going to take it or not. Kimberly was doing her best not to drool openly, that would be incredibly embarrassing. Kimberly had to admit, he was even hotter in person. He had some stubble going on, too. That was incredibly hot. Kimberly said, "I'm Kimberly Hart, it's nice to meet you." She didn't know if he'd reply or not, but he was at least looking back at her. That was a good thing. Kimberly didn't know what else to say. She wanted him to say something back before she said anymore. Kimberly was not a shy girl. Kimberly wasn't a cheerleader anymore, but she had used to be. She had given it up to focus on gymnastics. That was her main focus. Besides school, that was. Not that she had straight As.

Amused, Jason looked at her. He didn't know if he should talk to her or not. Jason thought she was cute as hell, but he wasn't into serious, and this girl looked like that's all she was about. Jason ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't curly, but it was wavy. He had been growing it for three years. Got a trim once in awhile. He didn't want it any longer than it already was. Jason didn't know if he was going to be a regular in school. He skipped a lot. It's not as if he really cared about his grades. They were all over the place. Jason wasn't stupid, though. He was actually pretty smart. He just happened to get in trouble a lot. Jason wasn't exactly someone to worry about things like that. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a joint that could be mistaken for a cig. Jason pulled out a lighter, too. If this was a problem for her, she didn't show it. Jason gave her a glance. "I'm Jason." He said. He didn't offer anymore information than that. Jason didn't want to let anyone in if he didn't have to. It was just easier that way. It meant that he could keep things close to the vest. It was the way he wanted it. Jason wasn't opening himself up to more pain. He'd had enough in his life. He honestly couldn't handle anymore. He was at capacity. Jason gave her a smirk. "I am new to Angel Grove." He let his eyes roll when he said that. Jason could care less about this town. He would be out of here as soon as he could be.

Nothing about him screamed welcoming. That wasn't a surprise to her. Kimberly watched him with the joint, and she wondered if it was marijuana. Kimberly didn't do drugs herself, and she knew that her dad would kill her if she was around anyone who did. Kimberly had to admit, that even if he was doing them, that wasn't a deterrent from her being around him. Kimberly knew that was probably a bad thing. She would be getting herself into trouble. Kimberly kept her hazel eyes on him. "I can show you around, if you want." That was definitely true. Kimberly ran her hand through her hair, looking at his. She would love to play with it. It looked soft and luxurious. Kimberly didn't know if he'd let her. She was willing to bet that he wouldn't. She was taken with him already, and she knew that was a bad thing, too. Kimberly was going to have to watch herself. She wasn't going to like this if it ended up ugly. Kimberly didn't know if he would take her up on her offer or not. It was hard to tell. Jason seemed to be a closed off kind of person. Kimberly wasn't sure if she blamed him. This life could get tough. Kimberly hadn't been one to see it first hand, other than her parents divorcing and her mother moving to Paris.

"You don't want to take up with the likes of me, hon." Jason told her bluntly. This was so very true. He could tell that she was a good girl. She should go find someone else to be with. Jason wasn't going to be the one she took home to her parents. Jason wasn't a parents guy. He didn't even care about his own father. She looked really disappointed when he said that. Jason did his best to quell the feelings of guilt that he had when she made that look. He didn't know how to exit this situation. Jason wasn't used to having people talk to him. He was used to people staying away out of fear. Jason wasn't sure that he felt okay with hurting her feelings. He didn't. She seemed like a nice girl, and Jason wasn't a good guy, but he still didn't go out of his way to hurt girls. Jason took a puff of his own joint and appraised her. He wasn't going to get himself mixed up with her if he didn't have to. It would only end up with both of them being hurt. Jason wasn't one to get himself hurt. Jason ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to be having this conversation. There didn't seem to be a polite way out of it. Jason sighed. "You will only get in trouble if you go after me." That was also true, and Jason almost wished it wasn't. He would have loved to kiss her. She was unbelievably cute. The way her lips looked, Jason found himself licking his.

That should not have hurt to hear him say. But it did. Kimberly licked her lips when he licked his. She couldn't help it. He looked so _hot_ doing it. Kimberly mostly couldn't think when he was looking at her like that. Kimberly wasn't sure if she was making an impact or not. She hoped that she was. Kimberly really couldn't help herself. He was incredibly sexy. She had never felt like this before. Kimberly tucked her hair behind her ear. "You seem more than that to me." She said this honestly. Kimberly felt like she could see more to him. She just thought that someone just had to bring it out in him. She so wanted to be the one to bring it out in him. She really did. Kim tried not to let her heart fall when he let a laugh out. Kimberly folded her arms tightly. "You really have that kind of opinion about yourself? You'll never get anywhere with that kind of attitude." Kimberly said. That didn't make him laugh, but he did give her a smirk. Those seemed way too at home on his face. She really wanted to see him give a real, genuine smile. She wanted to see him lit up. Kimberly was hoping that he'd try it.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere." Jason replied, shrugging. Jason was only planning on going back to San Fran. This place was going to cramp his style. Jason puffed on his joint. He was enjoying talking about things with her, though. Even if he shouldn't. He should be backing away and finding his own spot of grass. Jason felt eyes on him. She had some of her friends there. Jason ran his hand along his hair again. He wasn't one to have friends. He supposed that he should have a couple. Maybe. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He didn't know if he was going to be able to extricate himself from this conversation. Not politely, and Jason was not actually wanting to hurt her. Why, he didn't know. Jason had never had feelings for anyone before. He didn't think that he was actually having them for this girl, but he could. Jason really had to watch that. She deserved more than he was. He could tell just by looking at her. Jason didn't want to be the one that ruined her. He'd been around the block a few times. More than once, too. Jason wasn't one to be exactly in love with sex, but he did like it. Jason didn't often have a want for it, but when he did, always was able to pick one up easily enough. "I'm useless. I already know that. It's what I'm used to."

Kimberly really felt bad about that. That he felt badly about himself. She thought that he should have a better outlook. You had to be confident. It was the best way to be. Kimberly said, "I'm so sorry, Jason. That you feel that way." She could tell that he wanted to exit this conversation. That wasn't good. Kimberly was afraid to see him walk away. She didn't want him to walk away. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bulk and Skull. They headed over to them, and she groaned. Kimberly didn't want them to come over here. That was the last thing she needed. Bulk and Skull were _always _hitting on her. She almost hoped that they did, though, because maybe Jason would defend her. Jason didn't look like the type who would do it, but maybe he would. Kimberly would like that. "Skull, go away." She said automatically. She didn't even wait for him to speak. Kimberly didn't want to listen to his spiel. It was always crude, and she didn't want to give him the shot to hit on her. Kimberly had known him since kindergarten, and him trying to hit on her was incredibly annoying. She couldn't handle it.

Jason looked at the new additions. They seemed like total tools, but they would be suitable for hanging out with. Jason watched as the one called Skull made a face at Kimberly. Jason let out a breath as he finished his joint and crushed out the roach. He really didn't know if he was going to stop him if he hit on Kimberly. Jason should, he supposed, but he wasn't exactly that guy. The one who did the come to the girl's rescue thing. Jason didn't want to be that guy. It was too much of a hassle. It meant you had to show up for things. Jason wasn't someone who did that kind of thing. "Jason." He said, as they eyed him up. Jason wasn't going to care if they were not into being friends with him. Jason didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. He had cultivated his whole life that way. It was the easiest way to get himself from getting hurt. Jason folded his strong arms. He wasn't going to care about anyone in this town. Jason wasn't sure if they were going to keep their hands to themselves. Jason really hoped that they would. He was a black belt in four different kinds of martial arts, but it was supposed to teach you non violence. Jason didn't care sometimes. Jason would protect himself if he had to.

Skull smirked at Kimberly, and when Jason talked to him, he had to admit, he thought the dude looked interesting. Skull wasn't sure where he had come from, but he was definitely not from Angel Grove. He had to be new in town. Skull ran his hand through his black hair. He caught Bulk's eye. They both weren't sure what to think of him. Skull said, "I'm Skull. This is Bulk." Usually, he was the sidekick. Skull was trying to get in Kim's pants. He wasn't sure that he even still wanted to, it was just habit. "You new?"

"Yeah, this town is like fucking Pleasantville." Jason said, scoffing. "It's so lame. I'm from San Fran. My old man sold out house and moved us to this…. fucking assbackwards town." Jason did his best to ignore the hurt look on Kim's face. He wasn't going to feel guilty for not being tactful. Jason wasn't a tactful guy. He just didn't have the patience for it. Jason almost wished he did. Jason probably never would. It wasn't his bag. "You guys want to go raise hell?" He asked. Jason felt like getting a five finger discount on something.

That surprised them both. Skull looked at him. He wasn't sure what Jason was asking. They didn't do a lot of serious law breaking. Skull could tell that Jason meant what he was saying. Something serious. Skull looked at him. "You mean, like, something serious? Stealing?" He asked. He didn't really know if he wanted to do something like that. But it might be kind of a rush. Skull didn't know if they could avoid getting caught if they did it. He ignored the look on Kim's face. She looked utterly horrified. "That's something new. That's one thing we've never done."

"Well, then, fuck, let's go." Jason said, as he pulled out his keys. "I've got my bike. I can meet ya'll somewhere." Jason ran his hand over his chest. "There has to be something to do in this town." Jason was going to have to learn where all the cops hung out. He wasn't going to get pinched. Jason was going to have to learn the lay of the land. He refused. That hadn't happened yet, and he was going to keep his record clean as far as that went. Jason ignored Kim, she looked _really_ upset. He wasn't going to dry her tears. It was better she learned now, before she got attached. Jason wasn't going to act like he cared. Jason couldn't be that guy.

Kimberly watched them walk away, Jason not even looking back at her. She ran her hands along her arms. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want Jason to go get himself in trouble. But clearly, that was his plan. Kimberly tried to come up with something to say to stop him. She just couldn't. Kimberly sighed and stood there for a minute, watching them walk away. Kim didn't really know what to say. They got further away, and Kimberly very reluctantly went back to her friends. She didn't know how she was going to end up not having feelings for Jason, because she already did. She had all these butterflies in her stomach. Jason was the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life. Kimberly went back to her friends. They all looked up when she got back. "There's a new boy in town." Kimberly said, ignoring the looks of pity that they gave her. She didn't want to know what they had to say. They were going to tell her that he wasn't good enough for her. Kimberly didn't want to hear that. She had to have him. He was… she could tell that he was more than met the eye.

When Kimberly got to school the following Monday, Jason was there. He was hanging out on the stairs, openly smoking. That was the crazy part. She couldn't believe how brazen that was. Kimberly ran her hand through her hair, trying to relax. Seeing him got her all twisted up. She wasn't sure why. Okay, that wasn't true. She was. She just didn't want to admit why. Kimberly ignored him as best she could, because she didn't want to set herself up for more pain. She went to her locker, where Zack and Aisha were waiting for her. She started spinning her locker combination. Kimberly wasn't going to even mention his name. She looked at her friends. "So, are you guys ready for that physics test?" She asked, as she got her books out. She did her best to keep her tone calm. Kimberly didn't want to talk. Not about Jason. She knew that she was barking up the wrong tree. She knew that Jason didn't want to be with her. Kimberly wished that he did. He was so cute. She'd even got so far as to say that he was sexy. Kimberly was so glad she even thought so. She was scared that she'd be too frigid or something to want that. But he was cute enough, and she was okay with that. She knew that she might want to have sex, that was scary. But with Jason…

Jason was smoking, and Bulk and Skull were with him. He didn't really care that Kimberly had seen him. It wasn't going to change is behavior. Jason was never worried about how his behavior would effect others. He supposed that meant that was a shitty thing for him to do, but he had never been concerned. Jason took another puff of his cigarette. Bulk and Skull were both trying to look like they didn't want to be around the smoking. But Jason was owning it. He didn't care. If he got tossed out, so what. It wouldn't be the first school he was expelled from. Jason had already been expelled from four high schools and six middle schools. Or junior high. Whichever you wanted to call it. Jason didn't know and didn't care. "You guys are incredibly useless." He said. It was more of a buddies joking kind of thing. Jason didn't hate them. They were proving that they were going to be good for stealing and shit. Jason had managed to get all kinds of shit with them. They hadn't taken that much themselves, but Jason ad made out like a bandit. Jason had gotten a lot of new clothes, that he actually _needed_, some new shoes, and a few new comic books.

He hung back against the railing. They were supposed to be going to class. Jason wasn't a class guy. He never had been. It was just a waste of his precious, valuable time. He could be out stealing. Or knocking over mailboxes or something. Jason thought it was better than listening to some dude rail about math for 45 minutes. That was time, time he could have, _all_ to himself. If it was nine kids, it would come out to 5 minutes each kid. There he was, _doing_ math. He already knew it. Next thing. Jason ran his hand along his hair. He caught the eye of that Zack kid, one of the kids that hung around Kim. Jason didn't know why he was staring, and stared back. He didn't look away with things like that. Full on, that was his way. Jason held it, a little menacingly, and eventually, Zack looked away. Jason thought he should feel triumphant but he didn't. He felt weird. Like he was supposed to know something that he didn't. Jason felt strange, because he hadn't ever been officially introduced, so it made no sense. Jason watched the back of his head, which was covered by his red bandanna. He didn't think about that long, didn't have the chance. That's when a teacher came up. Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't care. "No." He said flatly.

The teacher looked at him. "Excuse me, young man, but you are not dressed according to school rules, and furthermore, there is no smoking allowed. So you have to put that out." He was not at all bothered by Jason's attitude. He had seen boys like Jason before. He just needed a person to take interest in him. Show him that there was someone who did want him to go somewhere. It was going to be important that he try and get that point across. "Don't you have a class to go to? And keep in mind, the answer is yes."

Jason scoffed and ran his hand on the fabric of his jeans. He kept the smirk on his face. This wasn't going to end up the way this teacher wanted. Jason had had this type of teacher before. They always wanted to help him. They usually gave up when Jason was the one who wasn't going to be the 'good kid' that he always had inside him. Jason was sure that it would keep happening as long as the bleeding hearts were there. They were always coming out of the wood work. Jason was the one who was going to be the same. Always.

He kept his glare in place, and stared the teacher down. He continued to smoke, too. Let them try and intimidate him. Jason would stand his ground. Jason took a long, defiant drag on the offending object, and then let it out. At least it wasn't weed. He had some of that, too. Let them try. Jason didn't give a damn about if he had a future or not. This was complete and utter bullshit. Jason was as relaxed as could be, and he knew that he was getting to the guy, too. Never show fear or weakness. It gave the opponent the advantage. Jason wasn't one to do that. "I probably do, but I don't have the foggiest idea what that would be. Mostly because I don't care, and also, lost my schedule. Ooops." Jason said, and he meant that. It was just too easy. He took another long drag. He could do this all day. He was very skilled at it. He had had lots of practice. This couldn't be any different than this school in San Francisco. He was willing to bet that it was about the same. They all wanted to _act_ like they cared, but they didn't. They never did. It had happened quite a bit. More than he wanted to admit. "Dude, I can do this all day. You don't scare me with your tough love bullshit. So save it for someone else."

After a standoff, Jason won. He moved on. Bulk and Skull were in awe. He just shrugged. Jason didn't care if they liked it or not. They were going to have to deal with it. It wasn't his problem. Jason put out the cig, since it was done, and hopped off the wall. "Going to English. There's a chick that I want to nail." He said by way of explanation, and his buddies nodded. He pulled out a toothpick, and chewed on it. When he got to the classroom, he peeked inside. Kimberly was sitting third row, 2 down. She was so beautiful. Jason actually felt this…. well, odd attachment to her. He wasn't supposed to want her. Jason even knew her last name now... Hart. She was Kimberly Hart. It was so ironic. That she would be that gorgeous with that last name and Jason wasn't sure that he even had one. He'd like to think he did, but he didn't. It was something he thought he'd maybe never have again. It really wasn't fair in the grand scheme of things. Life, that was. Jason was good at hiding how he was disappointed in life. You had to be to survive.

For Kim, English class was busy. She was supposed to write a paper on _Romeo and Juliet_. That definitely wasn't something she was prepared to do. Not because it was hard to get, but because she wasn't missing the comparison to herself and Jason. And that was incredibly stupid. There was no actual chance of that happening. Kimberly was being paired up with Aisha for the project. She was glad, because Aisha would help keep her focused. She had to be reminded that she didn't need to be with Jason. She was taking notes, while Aisha was talking about the comparisons to things they could make, like _West Side Story_. Kimberly personally didn't like that movie, but she got that it was a retelling of the tragic play. Kimberly felt eyes watching her, and she looked up. She looked around, and then caught Jason's brown eyes in the doorway. She held his gaze, until he looked away. Kimberly felt heartened, although she did wonder why he was watching instead of coming inside. Kimberly supposed she shouldn't really be surprised. He definitely didn't look like a boy who went to class very often. She blushed a little and turned back to Aisha, who had changed to a schedule for meeting up to get the work done. This she chimed in on, they needed a good grade.

When class let out, Kimberly had to say bye to Aisha, she had history next, and Aisha had gym. She ran into Jason in the hallway. He was leaning against the lockers, playing with his iPhone. Was he waiting for her? That couldn't be, not after what he had said. Kimberly was really surprised. "Were you waiting on me?" She asked, not able to keep the hopeful sound out of her voice. That would be nice. Plus, she usually had boys circling around after English. She pushed her bag higher on her shoulder.

Jason shrugged noncommittally. He didn't want to admit it. But of course he had been. Jason felt… some odd attachment to her. Why, he didn't know. It would be completely useless for them to be together. Jason glanced up at her, meeting her hazel eyes. "It's no big deal, babe." He said, and he meant it. Jason was going to end up falling for her, and that was going to end up badly for all concerned. It would lead to nothing good. Jason just couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful and innocent. Jason liked them that way. They were the ones who were good for being an old lady.

"Are you sure about that?" Kimberly asked, her eyes on him. She didn't know if he would admit it, but she knew it was true. Kimberly was sure now that he liked her, too. Kimberly tightened her grip on her books. She was further surprised when Jason took them from her, and held them with one hand at his side. Kimberly didn't know what he was doing, but she settled into a pace with him. A slow one. Jason still probably didn't know his way around. Kimberly folded her arms, not sure what to do with her hands. She didn't usually have someone to carry her books for her.

That was the one thing that Jason didn't want to answer. He didn't want to admit out loud that he wasn't sure. Jason couldn't let himself have anything permanent. He would just end up losing it. Jason couldn't even fathom losing anything else. He really didn't want to go through that again. It was bad enough that he'd lost his mother. Jason had often wondered what it might have been like if his mother had lived. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail. It showed off his pierced ear. He was wearing a tiny gold hoop. Jason held her books tightly in his hand so he didn't drop them. "What class do you have next?"

"History." She replied, still _very_ confused. This wasn't what she had been expecting. Kimberly kept her eyes on him, wondering what to say. She didn't want to scare him off now that he was talking to her. Kimberly didn't want to scare him off now that he was talking to her. Kimberly didn't want to scare him off. He was here with her without anything forcing him to be. She didn't have to get him to do anything. Kimberly looked down at her shoes, marveling at their pink color. Then she said, "Are you sure you want to talk to me? You've been trying to avoid me." That was just true.

She had to ask that, when he didn't want to answer. Jason sighed. He was going to have to tread carefully. There was going to be only one way out of this. Jason was going to have to lie. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he just couldn't help himself. There was just something about her that he really liked. Jason knew that this was a _very_ bad idea. She was never going to accept that it couldn't be at all serious. Jason said, "I don't know, I don't think it really matters, does it?" Jason hoped that she'd take that and accept it.

Kimberly nodded, hoping that he was just being evasive. Kimberly didn't want the alternative to be true. She sighed and started up the stairs, her class was upstairs. Jason followed. Every student they passed stared at them. It was a small school, and of course there were rumors flying around. Kimberly couldn't help it but feel lucky. He was incredibly sexy and he was talking to _her_. Kimberly stopped outside the classroom, and Jason handed her her books. Kimberly tucked her hair behind her ear. She had never been more nervous in her life. It was imperative that she got this right. She wasn't going to get him to walk away, no matter what she had to do. Kimberly hugged her books to her chest. "Do you have plans for lunch? We could meet for lunch." Kimberly said, giving him a big smile. She hoped that he would agree to go. They could sit with her friends, although she was sure that he wouldn't want to. Jason actually seemed to like Bulk and Skull. That was completely puzzling to her. They were completely numbskulls, and she wished that something she could say that would get him to stop hanging out with them. She had to admit, he was the type, even if he was more than that.

Really? She wanted to get lunch? Jason did his best not to roll his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to go or not. He had been planning on going off campus for lunch. If he was even here the rest of the day. School wasn't his bag. Jason was half hoping he'd get kicked out and they could move again. Jason hated this place already. It was incredibly boring. Jason did finally agree. "Okay, fine." He said, doing his best to sound casual about things. She _had_ to get that idea.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll like! I know that it's very different than Power Rangers, but it's AU, and I thought it should be a little more adult. It's going to get darker before it gets lighter, just fyi. Let me know what you think! More asap. I promise. XD.**_


End file.
